Negative Pressure Wound Therapy (NPWT) may be used to treat wounds, including acute wounds, chronic wounds, pressure ulcers, and diabetic foot ulcers. For example, a dressing may be applied to a chronic wound to form an airtight seal, and a pump may be connected via a tube to the dressing to evacuate air from the dressing and draw drainage from the wound. NPWT may accelerate wound healing by various mechanisms including: removal of exudate, reduction of edema, contraction of wound edges, stimulation of angiogenesis, changes in the wound edges, and production of granulation tissue. Nevertheless, wound treatment with NPWT may provide limited efficacy should the healing process stall or contraindications, such as advancing infection in the wound, develop. Although oxygen delivery therapies may be used to successfully treat wounds, including wounds that have failed NPWT, a need exists for new devices and systems that may improve patient outcomes and expand access to patients with limited mobility or clinical support.